charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Piper's Place (comic book)
Piper's Place is the first issue in Volume Three of the Charmed Comics series and the thirteenth issue overall in the collection of comics written by Paul Ruditis and published by Zenescope Entertainment. It is a one-shot about Piper Halliwell. Writing and Design Cover By: David Seidman Creator: Paul Ruditis Writer: Paul Ruditis Artist: TBA Letterer: Jim Campbell Editor: Ralph Tedesco Publisher: Zenescope Entertainment Date of Release: TBA Quick Summary "Owning a restaurant of her very own has been Piper's dream for years. Now it's finally real. Opening night is a huge success and she's the talk of the town, but the additional workload--along with the magical turmoil of late--has taken a toll on her family life. A child's misguided spell has disastrous results as Piper learns whether or not she can truly have it all while she copes with a situation that would leave other moms quaking in their shoes."''Paul Ruditis Plot Summary *summary courtesy of JoshingAbout on Charmedcomicfan.jimdo.com : Piper is working late at the Restaurant and is telling Wyatt, Chris and Melinda a bedtime story over the phone, much to Wyatt's upset. : Piper gets home really late and slips into bed, but Wyatt is still awake an he sneaks up to the attic and magically opens the Book of Shadows to the "Charm of Multiplicity" spell (the one Prue cast in Season 1 to multiply her strength). Clones of Piper are seen projecting from her and they leave the room while she still sleeps. : In the morning, Leo is insisting that he take care of things because Piper is busy setting up the Restaurant for it's opening day, but gets quite a shock when he sees two Pipers in the kitchen, while the real Piper walks in and also gets a shock. Piper and Leo question the boys to see if they did this, but Wyatt lies to them, telling them he didn't do it. : However, Piper uses the opportunity to get a lot of things done: she spends time with Phoebe over coffee while her duplicates do other things, like looking after the kids and working on the restaurant. But during her time with Phoebe, it is revealed that clones of Piper are still being produced, much to Phoebe's surprise after Piper comes out of the bathroom almost the instant she went in. : The real Piper tries to meet with the clone looking after the restaurant (while the new clone spends more time with Phoebe), but finds that none of the clones are with the kids. : They realize the clone situation is getting out of hand when Paige tells Piper that she's been flower shopping with 'Piper' for over an hour, while another clone has been in the restaurant since dawn. : Meanwhile, yet another Piper clone tries to have 'alone time' with Leo, while another is cooking, another is grocery shopping with Melinda, another is vanquishing demons, another is playing cars with Chris, and finally, three clones are wondering what to do with Wyatt in terms of punishment as he still hasn't confessed, and the three of them have different ideas on how to handle him. : Piper is intent on rounding all the clones up at the manor when she suddenly becomes dizzy as another clone is projected from her body, becoming really flustered and can't concentrate at all, to the point she calls Paige 'Phoebe' and argues with herselves. : Paige drives Piper and the clones home in Piper's SUV as Seductress Piper clone is still trying to get jiggy with Leo, but he refuses her advances (despite her attempts to woo him) and he goes to check on the kids. : The Piper clones still argue among themselves as how to best deal with Wyatt's behaviour, until Leo comes into his room and kicks all the Piper clones out, saying that he'll handle it. : In the SUV, Piper yells at all her clones to be quiet and they fall silent, with Paige noting it's clear who the real Piper is. : In the Manor, Piper is trying to take charge as another clone is produced from her. Paige and Phoebe lead Piper upstairs so they can try and deal with Wyatt, as Piper notices the seductress clone of her and becomes quite irate. : Leo and the real Piper talk to their son alone, and Wyatt finally confesses to casting a spell and apologises. Piper apologises too for not being around a lot lately, but lets Wyatt know that he is very important to her. They hug and Phoebe goes to get the Book of Shadows. : They open the book to the page of the Charm of Multiplicity, Piper tells Wyatt he's going to learn 'how to read backwards', but he puts his glowing hands on the page and POOF the Pipers are gone. This leads Piper to believe that he still has "a little Twice-Blessed in him". ; Opening night at the Restaurant is a huge success, with Piper finally reaching her goal and with Wyatt waiting on people with appetizers in an adorable suit. : Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt meet Leo, Coop and Henry in the restaurant's courtyard, and they all cheer and give a toast to Piper. : Piper's new restaurant is revealed to be named ''Halliwell's. Trivia *The main cover of the comic features the wedding picture of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt that was taken during the two's wedding in the Season 3 episode of Charmed entitled Just Harried. *When Piper wanted Wyatt to reverse the Charm of Multiplicity by reciting the spell backwards, it is reflective of the way Abraxas reversed the sisters' spells when he acquired the Book of Shadows in 1999z. References Category:Charmed Comics Category:Charmed Comics Volume 3 Category:One-Shot Comics Category:Out of Universe